


Sanders Sides Smut Month

by TheSmellOfDustAfterRain



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Human, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Coming In Pants, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Feminization, First Time, Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teasing, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain/pseuds/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain
Summary: Roman Day oneb. Roman’s a little egocentric and loves the look of himself all flushed and disheveled so takes to masturbating in front of a mirror so he can watch himself fall apart.





	1. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman Day one  
> b. Roman’s a little egocentric and loves the look of himself all flushed and disheveled so takes to masturbating in front of a mirror so he can watch himself fall apart.

Roman is not ashamed to admit he is perhaps a little, tiny bit vain, he is the Ego after all, but this is probably going overboard. He has installed large mirrors over his bed to watch himself as he gets off. He's wanted to try this before and, admittedly, is a bit nervous. What if he looks weird or makes weird faces?  
He stripes out of his clothes and lays down. Looking up at himself, he trails his eyes over his body. His chest is well defined and his nipples are hard from the slight chill of the air. A thin love trail of dark hair leads down a trimmed nest of curls, in which is nestled his cock. Roman is actually a bit surprised that simply looking at his body had already caused him harden a little.  
"Well," he says aloud to himself, "I am quite attractive." His self praise makes his cock jump a bit.  
Roman runs his hands over his chest, watching his every move, and pinches his nipples lightly. He can't hold back his soft moan. He keeps playing with his nipples, eyes locked to his hardening cock. It doesn't take long before he is upright and leaking.  
"So pretty," he murmurs to himself.  
He trails his hands down further, his touch light. He skims over his thighs, not yet touching himself where he wants to most.  
Roman has an idea and reaches to his bed side table, pulling out a bottle of lube and a dildo. He slicks up his fingers and teases his hole, moaning as he fights the desire to go faster. He wants to watch himself slowly fall apart.  
He works a finger inside him, his free hand playing with his nipple. He pinches harder and his back arches as he moans loudly.  
"So good," Roman praises himself.  
He slides a second finger into his hole. He crooks them, searching for his prostate. He throws his head back moaning when he finds it.  
"Such a good boy," he continues to praise while he works himself open. When he's streches enough, he pulls his fingers out and lubes up his dildo.  
He eases it into his hole. His eyes flutter and he watches the toy disappear into his body. He aims for his prostate and slowly thrusts it in and out.  
Moans and praise spill from Roman's lips. "I'm a good boy. I'm a pretty boy."  
He spreads up the thrusts of the dildo, his cock leaking and begging to be touched. Roman resists.  
He rolls his nipple between his fingers, whimpering and whining, and fucks himself with the toy.  
Roman watches his wrecked reflection, watching as he comes undone. Finally, it's too much and he wraps his hand around his cock. He stares at himself, enthralled by the way his cock slides through his fist.  
He tries to match his strokes to his thrusts, but he is falling apart.  
"So good! Fuck! So pretty!" he shouts as he cums over his hand, continuing to work the dildo in his hole, milking himself.  
Roman collapses on the bed, the toy sliding out of his body. He looks up at himself, at the cum painted over his stomach, the red flush on his chest, and the blissed out smile on his face.  
"Such a pretty boy," he says again.  
He'll clean up in a minute. Right now, he just wants to take in the sights.


	2. Does This Count?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman Day 2  
> a. Both Roman and Virgil are still virgins, awkward and inexperienced, but they want to have sex. It’s awkward and a little strange but it works and it’s very them.

Roman and Virgil have been dating for four months. Four months of clumsy hand holding, shy gift giving, and bonked noses from uncoordinated kisses. And, it's been the best four months of either of their lives.  
They both love the other, though neither has said it yet, but each is nervous to take their relationship to the next level. Virgil's anxiety comes from him being Anxiety. And, Roman, while liking to think he's the master of all types of romance, his knowledge of love making is more theoretical than practical.  
Virgil, surprisingly, is the first to bring it up. It's during one of their many movie marathons. Despite not having slept together, they have slept together, falling asleep in the same bed after one too many films.  
"Roman?" Virgil says quietly, cuddling the princely trait in his bed.  
"Yes, my love."  
"Does it ever bother you that we haven't... you know?" Virgil's voice tapers off.  
"Know what?" Roman asks, confused.  
"Um, like... You know..." Virgil's cheeks are bright red. "...done it..."  
"It?" What is..." When Roman gets it he, too, blushes. "Oh."  
"I mean, we don't have to. If you don't want to we won't, but, like, I know most people do. Want to, that is." Virgil rambles, nervously.  
"Virgil," Roman holds Virgil's hands. "I do. I mean, if you want to, too."  
"I... I do, I've just," Virgil sighs. "I've never done it before."  
Roman rubs the back of his neck, blushing brighter. "Neither have I."  
"Really?" Virgil looks a bit surprised. "I mean, I guess I just assumed."  
"Well, you know what Patton says, 'when you assume you make an as out Su and me.'"  
Virgil chuckles. "He really misunderstood that saying."  
"We can, if you want that is, we can try it?"  
Virgil nods. "Yes. I want to try it."  
Roman smiles then frowns. "How should we..."  
"Um, maybe?" Virgil sits up, cross-legged and motions for Roman to do the same and they sit facing each other. Virgil leans forward, a hand cupping Roman's cheek and kisses him.  
It's nothing like their affectionate forehead kisses or even the few times they chastely kissed on the lips. There was an energy that seemed to flow between them. Virgil tentatively licks at Roman's lips who opens his mouth, inviting Virgil inside. The first time their tongues touch it's like they've been struck by lightning and both sides moan. Virgil scoots closer and deepens the kiss, diving deeper into Roman's mouth and encouraging the other to explore his own.  
They end up with Virgil in Roman's lap, Roman's arms wrapping around the emo and Virgil's arms slung over the prince's shoulders.  
"Roman," Virgil says, breathlessly, "want to be closer. Too many... Too many clothes."  
Roman agrees and nods.  
Virgil slides his hands under Roman's red sleep shirt, feeling his warmth. "Can I take your shirt off?"  
"Yes. Please, yes."  
Virgil pulls Roman's shirt off, admiring every inch of skin as it is revealed. He places his hand over Roman's beating heart, feeling it beat faster and faster.  
"S'no fair that I'm the only one shirtless," Roman says.  
Virgil smiles, feeling more confident and less anxious as he removes his purple tee shirt. They are both still in their sleep pants. He hugs Roman tight, their hearts as close as possible. "I love you, Roman."  
"You, you said it first."  
"I've felt it for a long time and figured, if not now, when?"  
"Yes, but I had a whole thing planned out where I'd wine and dine you, then say it to you first."  
Virgil laughs. "We can still do that."  
"I know, I know. I love you, Virgil, but you have a remarkable way of changing up plans. I'm not complaining though."  
Virgil chuckles, the deep vibrations resonating through both of their chests. "I may not know much about... sex... but I don't think it normally includes so much conversation."  
"There is nothing normal about us."  
"That's true." Virgil kisses Roman again, tipping the other's head back to go even deeper. He squirms in Roman's lap, feeling his cock harden and pressing against the responding hardness.  
Virgil leans back, grinding his hips down, and illicts a beautiful moan from Roman. He smirks and rocks back and forth, drawing more delicious sounds from the creative trait.  
Roman is a panting mess beneath Virgil. "Virgil. Virgil, please. Please." He doesn't even know what he's begging for.  
Virgil gives him what he want regardless, grinding harder and fast, kissing him so deep.  
Roman is in ecstasy and moans into Virgil's mouth as he cums in his pants. Virgil feels the wetness soak his sleep pants and cums as well.  
Virgil stays in Roman's lap while they both learn to breathe again.  
"That wasn't..." Roman starts "Does this even count?"  
"We both, mostly, got naked and we both came. I say it counts."  
"But there was no..." Roman blushes and says the next word quietly, "penetration."  
"We can do that next time, if you want."  
Roman stutters but smiles, softly. "I... I would like that. I love you, Virgil."  
"I love you, Roman. Now, we should probably go get cleaned up."


	3. Romancing Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman Day 3  
> d. Roman takes his time romancing Logan which leaves Logan flustered and speechless but Roman finds it enticing. He ends up coaxing Logan into bed and having his way with him.

There is nothing Roman loves more than seeing Logan blush. The little nerd turns bright red and trips over his words, and Roman smirks and plans how to get him to do it again.  
The easiest way is with terms of endearment. "Dearest," makes Logan stammer. "My love," causes his ears to turn pink.  
Compliments also do the trick. Complimenting Logan's work dusts his cheeks. Praising his intellect has the same result. Positive comments about his body make his face turn bright red.  
Roman has a plan to woo the shy teacher. It starts with dinner. Even asking him out makes Logan blush, but he agrees to Roman's date.  
The meal takes place under the stars, lit by candles, and accompanied by soft music. They talk and eat and laugh. It is soft and relaxed.  
After dinner, Roman asks if he can walk Logan back to his room. He agrees and Roman slowly reaches for his hand, giving him time to pull away. Logan is a bit startled by the unexpected touch, but when he looks down at their joined hands he blushed harder and tentatively squeezes Roman's hand.  
When they get to Logan's door, they stand, staring at the other for a moment.  
"Well," Logan says, "goodnight Roman." Logan turns to open his door.  
"Lo?"  
"Yes, Roman."  
"Can I kiss you goodnight?"  
Logan's face gets redder. "Yes."  
Roman leans forward and cups Logan's cheek, softly kissing him. The kiss starts off sweet and innocent, but when Logan wraps his arms around Roman's waist, pulling him closer he can feel a bulge in Roman's pants and gasps, opening his mouth, and Roman takes this as a sign to deepen the kiss.  
Logan ends up pressed between Roman's chest and the door. When they come up for air, they are both panting.  
"We should probably takes this to a more private place if we... wish to continue," Logan says.  
"Gladly, my love. Oh, look. Your room is right there."  
Logan blushes and opens his door. Roman follows him inside and, as soon the door is closed, they are kissing again. There is a passionate desperation now. Roman walks Logan back to his bed, hands roaming over his body. He kisses Logan's neck and he practically melts.  
Roman plays with the buttons of Logan's shirt, silently asking for permmison. When Logan nods, Roman slowly unbuttons his fancy dress shirt. He compliments Logan as he undresses him. Once his shirt is off, Roman lays Logan down on the bed and quickly removes his own shirt, laying over the other.  
They kiss like this for a long moment, each getting more desperate for the other.  
"Do you want to go further, love?" Roman asks.  
"Yes, I want to."  
Roman lovingly removes the rest of Logan's clothes and gets a bottle of lube. Stripping down as well, Roman lifts Logan's legs, bending his knees, and pours some lube in his hand. He slowly circles Logan's entrance, drawing lovely, little moans from him.  
Roman continues to praise and compliment Logan as he stretches him open. By the time Roman has three fingers inside him, Logan is whimpers and begging for more. Roman pulls put his fingers and slicks up his cock. He holds Logan's hand as he slides into him.  
When he is fully seated inside, Roman pauses, giving Logan time to get used to the sensation. Logan nods and gazes into Roman's eyes. They're kissing again as Roman starts to move.  
It's slow, sweet love making with Logan whimpering and moaning. Roman rolls his hips, aiming for Logan's prostate, intent on giving Logan all the pleasure he can. Logan moans loudly and holds Roman tighter.  
"More. Please. Need more."  
"Anything for you, my love."  
Roman thrusts faster and harder, reducing Logan to a moaning mess. "You're so pretty, Lo. So good."  
The praise makes Logan blush all the down his chest and he cums. He tightens around Roman, sending him over the edge as well.  
Roman stays laid over Logan inside him, enjoying the closeness. And, when he does pull out, he immediately misses the warmth.  
"I love you so much, Lo."  
"I return the sentiment."  
Roman chuckles and kisses Logan again. "Shower?"  
"Please and thank you."

* * *

 


	4. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman Day 4  
> a. Roman is Patton’s baby boy. He’s always wanting to please his daddy but more often than not he’s getting himself in trouble and then being punished, Patton doesn’t feel so bad when Roman brings it upon himself.

It's Roman's closed bedroom door that alerts Patton that something is up. Roman never closes his door except for when he's not in his room, and Patton has looked all over with no sign of him. When Patton goes to knock of Roman's door and hears a small whimper, he knows exactly why his baby boy has closed it. He walks in unannounced.  
Roman is naked and laying on his side, his back to the door, with three fingers in his ass. He whimpers and whines, unable to touch his cock as it's locked in a cage, but it is leaking a near constant flow of precum on to the bed.  
Patton clears his throat.  
Roman freezes, hoping that he was just hearing things. He turns his head slowly and whimpers when he sees Patton. "Daddy, I... I didn't... I... I'm sorry," he finally says.  
"I was just looking for you," Patton says, "to tell you you've been a good baby boy this week and let you out of your cage, and this is what I find?" Patton raises an eyebrow, not hiding his disappointment.  
Roman crawls off the bed, kneeling in front of Patton. "I'm sorry daddy... I'm sorry..."  
"Sorry's won't help you now." Patton sits on the end of the bed. "You were caged as a punishment, but it seems another punishment is in order."  
Roman knows what's expected if him, hangs his head, and lays over Patton's knee. "I'm sorry daddy," his whispers one last time.  
"Count," Patton says, and that is his only warning before his spanks Roman's ass.  
Roman yelps, "one daddy."  
Spank.  
"Two daddy."  
They continue to ten spanks. Roman's little cock is twitching in its cage, begging to be touched, and dripping precum on Patton's khakis. "Please daddy," Roman begs. "I'm sorry. Please."  
Patton massages Roman's ass. "It would be a shame to waste this perfectly stretched hole." He dips a finger into Roman, eliciting a moan.  
Patton stands and positions Roman at the end of the bed, his face and chest to the mattress and his ass in the air. Patton pulls his cock out of his pants and slides easily into Roman's prepped hole. He moans and grips Roman's hips, fucking deep into his baby boy.  
Roman is begging. Begging to be unlocked. Begging to be touched.  
Patton ignores his pleas and uses him for his own pleasure.  
Roman's cock continues to leak as Patton cums inside him. "Daddy, please... Please."  
"Hush. You've earned yourself another week in that cage."


	5. The Understudy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman Day 5  
> d. [AU] Both Roman and Deceit are actors with a small, petty rivalry between them but more sexual tension than anything else. It ends in them fucking backstage/in a dressing room at the theater.

Roman eagerly waits to see the cast list for his first big role, Prince Charming in Cinderella. He's one-hundred percent confident he got the role. The crowd clears around the bulletin board.  
Roman puffs out his chest and walks forward. He scans the list. Down. Down. Down.  
'Roman King: Prince Charming - understudy'  
Roman has to read the casting several times before it sinks in.  
"Who the fuck beat me?!"  
Looking at the list again, he finds who it is.  
'Ladon Drake: Prince Charming'  
"Toodle-oh," a voice calls from behind Roman. He groans and turns around.  
"Oh, hello Princey. Why so blue?"  
Ladon is dressed in black, skinny jeans and his signature black, faux snake skin jacket. He's looking at his chipped, yellow nails, bored. Roman is loath to admit it, but the snake looks hot.  
"You're the worst! You didn't even want the role until you found out I was auditioning for it."  
"You've finally gotten the proof that I'm better than you."  
"You're awful," Roman huffs and storms off.  
"See you at rehearsal."  
  
Two months and Roman's attraction to Ladon had only grown. They spend several hours a day together, running lines, practicing blocking.  
They were in the middle of a study session when Ladon suggests something.  
"We should practice the kiss."  
Roman blushes, "we should?"  
"Yeah, why not?"  
"Oh, okay." Roman leans forward and kisses Ladon on the lips. He pulls away and sees the other smirking. "What?"  
"I meant a stage kiss."  
Roman blushes harder. "I-I'm sorry..."  
"I will admit, it was a test."  
"A test?"  
"To see if you like me like I like you."  
"You... You like me?"  
"Yeah. You're the second best actor here."  
Roman smacks Ladon's arm. "You're the worst."  
  
Another two month pass and Roman and Ladon have been dating. Their rivalry adds another layer to their relationship. Specifically, to their sex life.  
They haven't got all the way, but Ladon gives amazing blowjobs and Roman is talented with his fingers.  
It's the day before opening night, final dress rehearsal. Ladon has been teasing Roman all week long. In the dressing room, after everyone has left, Ladon and Roman are in the dressing room.  
Ladon is changing out of his costume, putting on a bit of a stripe show and Roman can't take it anymore.  
He pulls Ladon in and kisses him hard. Ladon smirks and grabs Roman's ass. Roman pushes Ladon to his knees and pulls his cock out of his pants, pushing against Ladon's lips, sliding into his mouth.  
Roman found out a month ago that Landon doesn't have a gag relax and fucks his mouth hard, his cock hitting the back of his throat. Ladon moans around Roman's cock and pulls his cock out of his pants as well, stroking himself off.  
Roman cums down Ladon's throat as the other man cums on the floor.  
Roman pulls out of Ladon's mouth.  
Ladon looks up at Roman. He goes to make a snarky remark, but his throat hurts and all he can do it croak.  
Roman smirks. "Did the little snake lose his voice?" he asks, snuggly.  
Ladon glares at Roman.  
"It looks like someone won't be able to perform tomorrow. It's a good thing you have an understudy."


	6. The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman Day 6  
> c. Roman finds himself being fucked between Patton and Logan, a little overwhelmed with the dual sensations but thoroughly enjoying it too. Plus, Patton and Logan aren’t shy to take their own pleasure as well as making sure Roman is enjoying himself.

Roman would deny it, but he was a blushing mess when he had shyly confessed to Patton and Logan. They had been talking about dream scenes and Roman mumbled something.  
"What was that, Ro?" Patton asked.  
"Um... Between?" Roman admitted.  
"I don't understand," Logan says. "Between what?"  
"You... You two."  
Patton smiles sweetly, though there is a glint of something more sinister in his eyes. "Of course, princess."  
And, that's how Roman finds himself between Logan's legs with Patton kneeling behind him. Logan is on his back, knees almost to his ears, with three of Roman's fingers in his ass. Roman moans as Patton crooks his own fingers and rubs Roman's prostate.  
"Is the baby boy ready, princess?" Patton purrs in Roman's ear.  
"Yes daddy," Roman pants. "He's ready. 'M ready too."  
Patton chuckles and pulls his fingers out of Roman. "Turn around princess."  
Roman does as he's told and Patton wraps his hand around Roman's cock, coating it with lube. Roman moans and bucks his hips.  
"The baby boy is waiting so good," Patton says.  
Roman looks at Logan, spread out and flushed from his face to his chest. He knows it's Roman's night, but can't help begging a little. "Please Roman. Please."  
Patton guides Roman into position slides Roman's cock into Logan, then slides into Roman's hole.  
Roman closes his eyes in ecstasy and moans. Patton thrusts forward and pushes Roman deeper into Logan. Roman wants to do more, but he is lost between the push and pull of Patton and Logan.  
In much less time than he would like, Roman cums, followed by Logan then Patton.  
Patton pulls out of Roman and pulls Roman on to his side. Patton hugs Roman from behind and Logan from the front.  
"You did so good princess," Patton says. "Don't you agree baby boy?"  
"I do," Logan confirms. "So good."  
Roman hums. "Wish I could've lasted longer," he admits.  
Patton chuckles. "We can always do this again."


	7. The Princess's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman Day 7  
> c. Roman starts dominating Virgil and Logan while their ‘daddy’ and ‘sir’ – Patton and Deceit – aren’t present. It goes very well until afterwards; Patton and Deceit are waiting for Roman right outside their bedroom door and give him no time to explain himself before he’s being punished for being a greedy brat.

Roman has assured Logan and Virgil that Daddy and Sir said it was okay for him to dominate them. Virgil is on his hands and knees, Logan's cock in his mouth and Roman's cock in his ass  
"Such a good kitten," Roman says. "Don't you think so, baby boy?  
Logan nods, in bliss. Virgil gives the best blowjobs of any of them.  
Roman pounds into Virgil, desperate to get off before his lie is found out. He cums inside Virgil, causing the kitten to cum and moan around Logan's cock, making the baby boy cum as well.  
"This is quiet a sight," a voice says from behind Roman.  
Roman freezes, still inside Virgil.  
"I'm totally surprised by this," another voice says. "I never knew our princess was a brat."  
Roman pulls out of Virgil and turns to Patton and Deceit. "D-daddy? Sir?"  
"What should we do with our bratty princess?" Patton asks Deceit.  
"We shouldn't give him a taste of his own medicine."  
"That sounds perfect. I'll take care of our other boys while you prep our brat." Patton walks over to Logan and Virgil to clean them up and help them out of subspace  
Roman is on his knees in front of Deciet. "I'm sorry sir... I'm sorry."  
"I do think you're sorry." Deciet steps away from Roman, grabbing the bottle of lube, and pushing on Roman's back, positioning him on his hands and knees, like he had Virgil just a minute ago. He begins stretching Roman quickly, knowing he can take it.  
"Please sir. I'm sorry." Roman is sensitive from having just cum. "I'm sorry sir."  
"You won't be." Deceit scissors his fingers inside Roman and he moans loudly.  
"Hush princess," Patton says, finishing getting Logan and Virgil into bed. "Daddy's good baby boy and kitten are tired."  
Roman tries to be good and stay quite, but he moans loud again when Deceit presses hard against his prostate.  
Patton sighs. "I guess I'll just have to shut you up then. He walks over and kneels in front of Roman, pushing his cock into his mouth.  
Deceit finishes stretching Roman and pushes into Roman as well. Roman moans around Patton's cock, which earns his a slap on the ass from Deceit. "You were not told to keep quiet."  
Patton and Deceit set a rhythm, one pushing in while the other pulls out. Roman whimpers and cums, but the other two show no sign of slowing. Instead, they speed up.  
Reflex tears form in Roman's eyes. Patton wipes his tears away and coos. "Such a pretty princess. It's a shame he's also a greedy little brat."  
"He certainly is not a pretty princess. I don't think he did this to be punished."  
Roman whines around Patton's cock, begging for relief.  
Deceit's hips falter in their rhythm and he cums inside Roman. Patton pulls Roman's hair, holding his head still, and fucks his mouth hard, cumming down his throat. A third, weak pulse of cum drips from Roman's cock.  
When Patton and Deceit pull out of Roman, he collapses to the floor. His voice is hoarse when he speaks. "m sorry daddy... m sorry sir..."  
"It's okay princess," Patton says.  
Deceit cleans Roman up and carries him to bed. "You're not forgiven princess."  
"Thank you," Roman says, softly.  
The five cuddle in bed.


	8. The Longest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil Day One  
> d. Virgil gets off very often and very quick to thoughts of the other(s), he feels guilty, but it feels so good to imagine what they could do to him. He usually moans their name(s) as he comes then the embarrassment settles in.

Virgil has been trying to ignore his growing need all day. It started in the morning.   
He wakes up from a wet dream about all the others touching him and was hard in his sleep pants. He whimpers and jumps into a cold shower.  
At breakfast, Roman cooked breakfast and Patton makes innocent moans from how good the food is, and all Virgil can imagine is him making Patton sound like that.  
Logan asks for Virgil's help planning Thomas's next few weeks in a way that will keep his anxiety low. Logan praises each of Virgil's suggestions and Virgil can't help blushing.   
Later, Roman wants Virgil to join him in the Imagination. This leads to a horse ride with Virgil pressed to Roman's back, desperately hoping Roman doesn't feel the bulge pushing against him.  
After dinner, Deceit leaves his room shirtless, yelling at Roman for turning everything he owns bright yellow, and Virgil can't help but stare at his surprisingly toned chest.  
This all leads to Virgil spread out on his bed, a dildo in his ass, his hand flying over his cock, and so many fantasies of the others in his head. Each panting breath is another name. "Patton... Lo... Roman... Dee."  
Virgil cums and, almost immediately, the guilt of fantasizing about his friends kicks in. Unbeknownst to him, the others are outside his room, each hard their pants, planning the next time they can tease Virgil.


	9. I Won't Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil Day Two  
> c. Virgil is surprisingly really rough in the bedroom with Logan, manhandling him the way he wants him (and which he knows Logan loves too) and fucking him quick and impatiently.

Logan walks out of his room when he hears Virgil's door open. He steps out and shows off his outfit.   
"What do you think?" Logan asks. He is wearing a white blouse that shows his midriff, a blue tie, a short, pleated navy blue skirt, and white thigh high stockings. He turns around and lifts his skirt enough for Virgil to see he wasn't wearing panties and has a plug in his ass.  
"No," Virgil growls. "Abso-fucking-lutely not."  
Virgil drags Logan back into his room and pushes him against the wall. "You want the others to know you're a little slut, huh? Want them all to know?"  
Logan moans, "maybe."  
"Oh, they'll know. They just won't get to see you."  
Virgil turns Logan around and pushes him against the wall. He flips up his skirt and pulls out the plug. He slicks up his cock and pushes into Logan.   
Virgil fucks Logan hard, drawing loud moans from him.  
"Let them hear you," Virgil growls in Logan's ear. "Let them hear what a little slut you are."  
"Please," Logan begs, loudly, "please touch me."  
Virgil wraps his arm around Logan and strokes his cock fast. Logan cums and clenched around Virgil's cock, sending him over the edge.  
They stay pressed against the wall, panting.  
"Change your outfit, or you won't get out of this room today," Virgil says.  
"I won't change."


	10. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil Day Three  
> a. Virgil takes to being Patton baby boy very well. He’s very good for his daddy and makes sure to do as he says to get his rewards. And Patton loves giving his baby boy his rewards.

Virgil is floating in subspace. His eyes are closed and his head is resting against Patton's thigh. He can't feel the stiffness in his knees from kneeling for hours or the ache in his jaw from holding Patton's cock in his mouth.  
Patton absentmindedly pets Virgil's hair while he reads a book.  
"Baby?" Patton says softly, breaking the silence.  
Virgil opens his eyes and looks up at his daddy.  
"I'm finished reading for now."  
Virgil gives a small nod and waits for Patton to say it's okay for him to move.  
Patton pulls Virgil off of his cock and lifts him up.  
Virgil tries not to groan when his joints protest the movement.  
"You did so good baby boy. Let daddy take care of you now." Patton carries Virgil to bed and lays him down. He grabs a bottle of scented massage oil and warms some in his hands.  
Patton gently massages Virgil, working the knots out of his muscles.  
Virgil whines in pain at first, but, by the end, is moaning softly, his cock half hard.  
Patton smiles lovingly at his baby boy and circles an oiled finger around Virgil's hole.  
Virgil moans when Patton slides his finger inside him. Patton slowly fingers Virgil, adding a second finger and rubbing softly against his prostate.  
Virgil sighs and moans, boneless in the bed. "Please daddy," he whispers.  
Patton keeps fingering Virgil and wraps his other hand around his cock, stroking slowly. "Cum baby boy. Cum for daddy."  
Virgil cums with a soft moan and lays, blissed out, on the bed.  
Patton quickly cleans Virgil up and stripes out of his clothes. He lays with Virgil, holding him close. Virgil is already asleep, a smile on his face.  
"Sleep tight, baby boy."


	11. Enemies with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil Day Four  
> a. Virgil and Deceit aren’t friends at all but that doesn’t mean they don’t fall in to bed together, hands grabbing and pulling, growling out the occasional “fuck you” and “bite me.”

Virgil and Deceit are not friends, not in the least. They argue and fight, and it always lead to the same thing.  
"Shut the fuck up," Deceit shouts.  
"Bite me," Virgil retorts.  
"Gladly." Deceit slams Virgil against the wall and bites his neck.  
Virgil claws at Deceit, tearing his clothes, popping several buttons off.  
Deceit manhandles Virgil around and pins him, face first, to the bed. He pulls Virgil's pants down to his ankles. "Should've known a slut like you wouldn't wear underwear."  
"Fuck you," Virgil spits.  
"I'd rather fuck you." Deceit grabs a bottle of lube and streches Virgil quickly. Deceit is not gentle, knowing Virgil can take it and, even, like the pain.  
In no time at all, Deceit is ramming his cock into Virgil, fucking him hard. His nails dig into Virgil's hips.  
Virgil fights Deceit, managing to flip him over, still impaled on his cock. He rides Deceit's cock fast, his own cock slapping against his stomach. Virgil claws at Deceit's chest and Deceit grips Virgil's ass.  
Even as they fuck, they exchange insults and expletives.  
Virgil slams himself down Deceit's cock and cums hard, painting Deceit's chest. Deceit holds Virgil still and fucks up into him, cumming deep inside him.  
Virgil pulls off Deceit's cock and collapses on the bed. They lay panting.  
"I don't like you," Deceit says.  
Virgil smirks. "I know."


	12. You Belong to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil Day Five  
> a. Virgil wants to spice things up in the bedroom, so, he asks Roman to be rough with him and not stop for anything but the safe word, even if he screams “no” and begs him to stop. And Roman finds it weirdly arousing.
> 
> Belong  
> tw: con-noncon, degradation

Roman was slightly confused when Virgil brought up the idea of rougher play. Was his lovemaking not good enough? Virgil assured Roman that he was fantastic in bed, but that the fantasy of being controlled and dominated had played through his head more and more.  
So, Roman agreed. They agreed to use the color system as safewords and decided against the use if any ropes or restaints. They settled on a day for this all to take place, though Roman would initiate.  
The day came and Virgil woke up alone in Roman's room. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence given that Virgil was a night owl and Roman very much an early bird. This time, though, there was a different feeling as Virgil showered and dressed. The air was filled with anticipation, it felt like static electricity, the calm before the storm.  
Virgil didn't see Roman at breakfast, actually more of a brunch given the hour. Roman's absence was just another sign that something was coming. Roman had arranged it with Patton and Logan for them to be out of the Mindscape; they were spending the day in Roman's realm.  
It was quiet without the other two. Shockingly quiet. The only sounds Virgil could hear were the ticking of a clock and his own breathing.  
The hours wore on and Virgil's apprehension grew as he waited and waited for Roman to make his move. When the sun started setting, Virgil started thinking Roman had forgotten about their plans. He got up from the couch in the common room and started for his room.  
That was when Roman made his move. He had been watching, waiting, for Virgil's guard to drop.  
He forces Virgil against the wall and growls. "Just where do you think you're going?"  
Virgil gasps, pupils dilating, and pushes against Roman, but can't move him. "No where that concerns you."  
"Oh, but I think it does." Roman has to admit that seeing Virgil struggling and helpless is turning him on. Roman kisses Virgil roughly.  
Virgil pushes Roman off of him. "What the hell, Roman!"  
Roman relents, pushing Virgil back up against the wall, pinning his hands above his head. "You're mine," he growls in Virgil's ear. "You belong to me."  
Virgil's knees go weak hearing the possesivness in Roman's voice. "No. I don't belong to any one."  
Roman chuckles menacingly. "We'll see." He manhandles Virgil to his room, holding his wrists tight behind his back. Virgil tries to fight back.  
"Let go of me. Let go."  
"As you wish," Roman says as he throws Virgil on to his king size bed. He starts forcefully removing Virgil's clothes.   
"No. No, stop." They'd agreed that no would mean yes and stop meant keep going.  
Roman stripes Virgil and then himself. "You know you want this. You want this, you slut."  
Virgil gasps and his cock twitches from the degradation.  
Roman smirks. "You're a dirty, little slut and you belong here with your legs spread for anyone to come along a take you."  
Virgil whimpers and moans. "N-No."  
"Yes," Roman says as he slides a lubed up finger inside Virgil, then, shortly after, a second.  
Virgil gasps and struggles against Roman, caught between pulling away and pushing back for more.  
Roman slides in a third finger, making sure Virgil is stretched enough and that he won't be hurt.  
"Stop. Please, stop." Virgil desperately wants more.  
Roman pulls his fingers out and slicks up his cock. He holds Virgil's hands above his head and pushes deep inside him.  
"No. Oh, god. Nnn--" Virgil loses his words when Roman starts thrusting hard and fast into him.  
"Fuck," Roman grunts. "You feel so good. Such a good little slut."  
"Please," Virgil whimpers. "More. More." All pretenses of fight have left Virgil as he desperately needs to be fucked.  
Roman kisses Virgil softly, a surprising gentleness contrasting the rest of the roughness. "I got you." Roman let's go of Virgil's wrists in favour of holding on to his hips. Roman keeps up the brutal pace, each thrust going deep, deep, deep.  
Virgil throws his head back and screams as he cums. This sends Roman over the edge and he buries his cock inside Virgil, cumming hard.  
For a brief moment, neither of them move, to busy trying to catch their breath. As soon as Roman pulls out and collapses to the bed, Virgil clings to him.  
"Was that good, V? Was it as good as what you fantasized about?"  
"Better," Virgil says, blissfully."  
Roman kisses Virgil's forehead. "Good. We should probably clean up."  
Virgil hums in agreement, but doesn't move.  
Roman smiles and carries him to the en suite bathroom. He gently cleans Virgil, frowning when he sees the bruises on his wrists.  
"It's okay, Ro." Virgil smiles, mischievously. "They remind me of who I belong to."  
"That they do."   
Roman carries Virgil back to bed, the anxious Side asleep before his head even hits the pillows. Roman lays with him beneath the blankets, watching over his love for a moment, before falling asleep, too.


	13. The Music of Soft Sighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil Day Six  
> d. Virgil goes a little wild when Patton takes him into his lap and fucks him slow and deep. Deceit watches them for a while before Virgil is reaching out for him and begging to suck him off.

Deceit is a voyeur which works out perfectly with his boyfriends being exhibitionists. He loves sitting back and watching his subby, little boy get wretched slowly in Patton's lap.  
Virgil is naked and sitting on Patton's cock. Patton is still dressed with only his cock pulled out of his khakis. He's running his hands over Virgil's chest, occasionally rolling his nipples between is fingers, and kissing Virgil's neck.  
Virgil whimpers as Patton slowly rolls his hips, fucking his so slow and so deep.  
Virgil opens his eyes and sees Deceit rubbing his cock through his slacks. Virgil reaches for his other boyfriend who happily gets up and stands in front of Virgil. Without a word, Virgil unzips Deceit's pants and takes in all of his cock.  
Deceit moans and threads his fingers through Virgil's hair.   
Virgil swallows around Deceit's cock and grinds down on Patton's. It's slow and gentle, and the air is filled with the music of soft sighs.  
The first one to cum is Deceit, spilling down Virgil's throat who eagerly shallows down every drop. Next, Patton fills Virgil up.   
Deceit slides out of Virgil's mouth. He suck at the tip of Virgil's cock and Patton slowly strokes him off. Virgil whimpers and cums. He lays back against Patton's chest and trusts his boyfriends to take care of him. And, they do.


	14. A Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil Day Seven  
> b. Virgil has a praise kink and loves when one of his boyfriends sits/lays by his head and whispers praise into his ear, kissing him occasionally, while the others wreck him with their touches.

It was overwhelming in the best way possible. Roman's cock inside him, Logan tight and hot around his own cock, Deceit licking and sucking and biting at his nipples, and Patton whispering the sweetest praises in his ear.  
"Such a good boy," Patton coos. "Look at how good your making everyone feel."  
Virgil opens his eyes and looks up at the blissed out face of Logan as he fucks himself on Virgil's cock. Roman is holding Logan to his chest and kissing his neck as he thrusts into Virgil. Deceit unlatches from Virgil's nipples and kisses him deep.  
"Ssso good for usss," Deceit can't keep his hiss from coming back into his words and Virgil feels proud that he made him lose his inhibitions like that.  
"So good baby boy," Patton reaffirms."  
"Ah! Fuck!" Logan shouts and Virgil looks bavk up to see Logan bouncing on his cock, which pulls Virgil back harder onto Roman's. It's a chain reaction. Logan's cum paints Virgil's stomach and he clenches around him. Virgil cums next, sending Roman over the edge.  
Once he is free, Virgil rolls over and gets on his hands and knees. Patton is already behind him and easily slides into his hole. Deceit pets Virgil's hair as he slips his cock into his waiting, eager mouth. Now it's Roman and Logan telling him how good a boy Virgil is, and it the most the most loved Virgil has felt.


End file.
